


Texas chainsaw massacre

by frohnny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, enjoy this thing, i hope you'll like it, i know i'm late i'm sorry, i swear this will get better, okay i'm leaving, sorry because english is not my first language, sorry if i said sorry so many times, sorry if it's too triggering, thank you for your precious time, that you should read anyway, the juicy part is after the first chapter, there may be some torture involved, this is inspired by chain mv, this should still be acceptable, whatever this thing is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frohnny/pseuds/frohnny
Summary: A young reporter approaches a village she knows is in danger in order to help the people who live there, but she never expected such things to happen. She never expected to be involved with the Black saws. But it happened, and maybe she enjoyed this encounter more than she should have.





	Texas chainsaw massacre

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance because english is not my first language... also this took me sooo long to write and I put all my efforts in it so I really hope you'll like my work ç.ç  
> thank you so much for your precious time, it means so much to me!  
> i love you all!
> 
> frohnny xx

«What the actual f…».  
  
The young woman on the horse wasn’t able to end the sentence. The scene she was witnessing made her almost pass out. Dozens of bodies were lying on the ground surrounded by blood. After taking a closer look, she realized that some body parts were missing, some others were meters away from their corresponding body, and some were put in their owners’ _mouth_. Disgusting, brutal and triggering. As soon as she saw a child with his own guts hanging down his mouth, the woman got off her horse, she lost it, fell on her knees and threw up everything she ate that day. She coughed a few times, hoping to not feel anymore the taste of dust and acid that the vomit left in her mouth. She needed water, because she had none left, so grabbed one of the horse’s rein and made him follow her in order to go and search for any survivor and — hopefully — something to drink. While the animal was stepping carelessly on the dead bodies, the girl was trying to avoid even the minimal contact with them. She didn’t even want to point the shortest gaze towards those lifeless bodies. The weather was really sultry and the blood already dried up, but everything was still creepy and not comfortable at all. Because of the burning sun, the girl was sweating really hard and was about to burst in tears because of the smell of the corpses. She was wondering if the murderers — because she was certain that they were more than one — were still there, why did they do such a thing and, the most important question that was haunting here since her arrival, if there were any survivors. She hoped so.  
  
There were a bunch of empty buildings in that town, but especially one caught her attention: the bank. It was an old building made of wood, with no visible windows and a red door. She felt like she was in one of those cheap western movies, all about midday duels and poor girls in danger. _Maybe stealing money was the reason behind the whole massacre_ , she thought, while she was getting closer to the place. Of course there wouldn’t have been anything to drink in there, but she decided to give it a try and see how it was inside. Except for the extremely odd silence of the rooms, everything seemed to be in its place. The girl looked around with a bit of concern, because he felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Was it fear? Was it hunger? She couldn’t tell, but she was sure it was goosebumps she felt all over her body. She went for the vault and tried to open it, but as soon as she did that, the body of the bank employee cut in half showed up in front of her wide open eyes. She let out a scream so loud that she feared the half-guy would wake up and kill her. But of course he didn’t. The girl ran as fast as she could outside the building, heading back to the multitude of dead people. In the rush, she tripped over one of them and found herself face to face with a woman with her mouth thrust open, the position she must had when death caught her. She let out an even louder scream, her heart beating faster than ever and her throat burning like she ate a whole lava bucket. The horrible smell of the poor woman’s corpse forced its way into the girl’s nostrils and she tried to vomit again, but nothing was left in her guts to throw up. She wheezed and tried to stand up. She was shaking, coughing, and could barely believe what she was seeing. She struggled to reach the nearest crumbling building, with one hand on her stomach and the other one whirling through air. She almost tripped again on the wood stairs before the entrance and crashed into the front door because she could barely stand on her feet. Her hands slipped multiple times on the handle because of the sweat and the anxiety. They were trembling and she was too. She finally managed to grip it in the right way and she rushed into the building, not caring about anything else but to shut the door behind her. Face to the door, she wheezed and leaned her forehead against the wooden surface, unconcerned about the wood splinters that could have been on it. She turned over, leaning her back on the door, and let herself slide down until her butt hit the floor. Her eyes were closed, and she slowly started breathing regularly again.  
  
«OH FUCK!», she barely had opened her eyes when a black silhouette assaulted her and leaned a sharp knife against her throat. Her heart started beating like hell once again and she tried to identify the person behind it, without succeeding.  
  
«Tell me who the fuck are you in less than three seconds or I’m going to cut your throat before you even open your mouth and try calling for help», the stranger pressed harder the cold blade against her skin, but then he — or she? — bursted out laughing. «Not that anyone could really come here to help you anyway. I’m the only survivor, after all». A drop of blood fell down from the superficial cut the knife inflicted on her skin. «Time’s running out».  
  
«I’m just a visitor, please don’t cut me open». Her voice was trembling while she grabbed the stranger’s hand and tried to hold him — her? The light was too low in the house to identify the person, and the voice seemed in disguise — from hurting her any further. «I travelled from my city to see what other villages were up to… and if they were in danger. I ended up here and I wanted to help, since it seems that no justice is left». The room suddenly turned silent. She caught the stranger’s glance in the darkness. It was an ephemeral moment, in which she realized how much that statement hit her, in which she realized that the lacking of justice was really an issue. But then the unidentified person started making slight noises while shaking softly their body. At first, she thought that the stranger was crying, but then they bursted into laugh and almost fell to the floor.  
  
«JUSTICE! This is a good one». She released a little bit of tension and looked at the body rolling on the floor laughing. It was an hysterical laughter, of course, but that action allowed her to discover that the stranger was actually a _she_. Once she had enough of laughing, she tried to catch her breath and to sit on the floor. The other girl moved her hand towards the door’s handle, and suddenly the woman raised on her feet and pointed at her using her knife.  
  
«Don’t you dare». She froze and widened her eyes. «You’d better sit over there and tell me your name. I still have the knife». She started trembling, but followed her instructions.

«Francesca». They sat in front of each other at the table in the dark room. «Is that really your name? It’s a bit strange, isn’t it. I’m Angel, but you can call me Angie». She probably understood that Francesca was not thinking about hurting her at all, that’s why she let her guard down. Or at least, that’s what she hoped for. Angie also gave her a glass of water and she felt extremely grateful. She could now erase that disgusting taste in her mouth.

«Francesca, what the hell are you doing here? Don’t you know the stories that are coming from this area of the world?». She blinked a few times, looking lost. She knew nothing about these stories Angel was talking about. «I’ve never heard anything about them. That's why I'm here. I just… heard that these towns were in danger. I had to do something about it. I just… felt it. As a reporter, it is my job to state the truth. But deep inside I knew I could actually make a difference».

«And you thought that coming here in person would help, didn’t you? Are you out of your fucking mind?».

«M-Maybe».

 _Oh my god, this fucking dumb bitch_ , that’s what Angie was thinking.

«Well, then shut up and listen to the things I’m going to tell you. You need to understand that coming here was a mistake». Francesca stood still and didn’t dare to open her mouth. «Everything started two months ago. They began from the city next to our village, but then went in the opposite way. We thought we were _safe_ ».

«Who? And began what?». Angie snorted after the interruption but didn’t complain.

«They call themselves “Black saws”. Not too original, in my opinion. They all wear black, they all have dark hair and all of their motorbikes are black. So, what’s new?» Angie tried to lift up the mood, without succeeding much. «And about what they began… people call it “Texas chainsaw massacre”, because Black saws’ leader uses a chainsaw to cut people in pieces». Goosebumps spread all over Francesca’s skin in less than an instant. «Other use chains, drills, various blades, but none of them resort to guns. Such gentlemen, huh? And they came here, too. It was at night. Two days ago, to be precise. The entire village was sleeping, there wasn’t a single sound in the night. But I was awake. I was reading the book I bought just a week ago, while my sister was sleeping. I didn’t really expect something to happen, so I wasn’t worried at all. But suddenly I heard a scream, a door slamming. I thought it was just a common argument… except for the following, terrifying sound of a chainsaw running. “Maybe it’s just a thunderstorm”, I told myself. And that's why they're also called "Storming thunders": because the chainsaw resembles the sound of the storm. At first I thought it was my imagination, or better, I whispered, praying that it was all in my mind». She covered her face with one hand, interrupting the narration for a while. «But I haven’t been so lucky that time». Angie sighed. «I noticed that my sister awakened too, so I run over her bed and stroked her cheeks, covering her ears next. I never thought they would take her away from me».

Francesca panicked, overwhelmed by what she just heard. «Oh my God, did they…?».

Angel lift an eyebrow. «Kill her? I don’t know. They just took her, and left me as witness. They killed my parents, they killed the entire village!». She hit the table surface with her hand, then stood up and started walking back and forth in what Francesca supposed to be the living room. «I heard them screaming. I shut my eyes, hoping that my sister would do the same. Then they broke into our room by kicking the door. There was nine of them: eight waiting near the entrance, and one, their leader, slowly approached us. I felt inside my bones the sound of every step he took. I tried not to think about my parents' screams I just heard, but they were resounding in my head like a never ending song you hate. In that moment, all I really wanted to do was to protect my little sister. The leader waited for me to open my eyes, and then he started speaking. He was really good looking to be such a terrible human being, but you know what they say: never judge a book by its cover. So he told us that they would take one of us with them, and that the other one should have stayed as a witness. I obviously begged to take me instead of her; worst move ever. He smirked and shook his head. The smirk was actually an evil grin, now that I think about it. He indeed grabbed my sister’s wrist and pulled her in his direction. I couldn’t stop him in doing so and my sister knew that too. He was holding the goddamn chainsaw in the other hand. With blood dripping from it. I just… couldn’t».

Francesca was worried because she seemed to be about to cry, so she stood too, trying to come closer, but Angie yelled.

«STAY BACK!». The girl widened both her eyes without going any further.

«It’s not your fault, Angie. They were armed, plus there were nine of them…».

«Shut up! I could have _insisted_. She’d be safe right now. She is the one who should be here, not me». Francesca sat again, understanding that it wouldn’t have helped at all trying to go near her. Angie was doing something with her hands, but it was too dark to see from where the other girl was.

«And that’s why», Angel resumed «I’ll do everything I have to do to bring her back to me. She’s the only one I have left. I hope you’ll understand». Francesca didn’t really understand at first. Well, understand what? The fact that she needed her sister? She fully understood that.

«Angie, she may be still alive. We have a chance, I can help you take her back».

«Sure thing you will». The look on Angel’s was more enigmatic than ever. But little did Francesca know that she would have got the solution to the riddle in a few seconds. Someone knocked down the entrance door and the windows’ glasses imploded at the same time. An undefined number of people broke into the house with no difficulty at all. Two of them grabbed both Francesca’s arms, holding her still. Another one, who was carrying a chainsaw on his back, was slowly getting closer to her. His right hand was holding a blindfold.

«Angie, what…?». She mouthed “I’m sorry”, but her eyes were empty; she stood still, without even trying to interrupt them or prevent them from hurting Francesca. The last things the reporter saw before the darkness of the blindfold on her eyes were the evil grin on the man in front of her’s face and another one of the intruders pushing carelessly a young girl towards Angel.

«But Angie, I trusted you!», Francesca yelled while blindfolded, conscious that she was probably screaming towards the wrong direction.

«I’m sorry, Francesca. You shouldn’t have». Her voice didn’t reveal the slightest sign of regret.

Then it all went black and not even tears were running on Francesca’s face anymore.


End file.
